Bread making process is generally carried out through the steps of throwing yeast into flour to form bread dough, mixing or kneading and fermenting the dough alternately and repeatedly, and finally baking the dough and thereafter cooling with cool air flow. Though the required period of time for such a bread making process varies with the quantity of yeast used or the fermentation temperature, it takes about three hours and a half to the end of baking step and about four hours to complete the whole process including cooling.
It has been inconvenient to date that the user of a bread making device has to calculate by adding a bread making time to a present time to know a bread making finished time and, further, the user has to memorize himself such finished time. Such a situation has been rather cumbersome. Moreover, when the bread making is desired to be finished at a certain later time, the starting time of the bread making must be calculated back from the desired finished time and the user has to start the operation of the device at the instant of calculated starting time. Such a situation has been even more cumbersome.